Three years later
by 0oMoonyo0
Summary: Three years had passed since the triumph against Baltor and the Trix. But unexpectedly Baltor returns and nothing will ever be the same again. Why is he suddenly so interested in Bloom and why has it abruptly become so difficult to fight against the Trix?
1. The Beginning

**_Hi, this is my first story. I hope you´ll like it^^_**

* * *

**_Three years later_**

_The Beginning_

Three eventful years had passed since the triumph against Valtor and the Trix. Three years, in which the Winx had become more mature and stronger. They didn't wear childish school outfits anymore. Instead they clothed themselves with figure-accentuating dresses, so that nearly anybody reversed after the beautiful girls. Whereby, they weren't girls anymore. With their 21 years they were already real women. They had finished their education last year and had turned towards their own lives again. Enemies were either too cowardly to face them or there just weren't enemies anymore.

Bloom was engaged to Sky and they would marry soon. She had moved into his palace, which gave them more time for themselves and their relationship. Diaspro had disappeared years ago, so she wasn´t a problem anymore. Of course Bloom visited her friends as often as she could. They had so much fun together.  
Everything in her life was just perfect at the time.

One evening, when Bloom was in her room and her chaperone helped her out of the corset, her mobile rang.  
She didn't take care in the half-untied corset and ran quickly to her nightstand.

"Hi Bloom, it's me, Stella."

"Hey, Stella. What's up?"

"Oh, I absolutely needed to call you. Brandon and me finally decided to engage. You should have seen the ring."

"I´m so happy for you. The best of luck!"

"We are planning a great ball, and you and Sky must come of course."

"Why certainly! I wouldn't dare to miss something like that. When takes it place?"

"In two weeks. So long we will need to prepare everything. And you by all means need to help me with it."

"Ok, when do you want me to arrive?"

"We'll all meet each other the day after tomorrow at our favorite cafe in Magix. We will discuss everything then."

"Great! It is about time for the Winx Club to meet again eventually."

"Yes, me too. And we can go shopping and buy our dresses after that"

"Super. So see you then."

"Yes, sleep well."

"I hope you can still do that, as excited as you seem."

When Bloom replaced her mobile on the table, she beamed with joy. She hadn't heard such good news in a long time. She considered what to present her best friend for that occasion. But suddenly Bloom was ripped out of her thoughts, when somebody placed his hands upon her hips and whispered gently in her ear.

"What are you smiling about, precious?"

"Sky!"

"Stella has called me. She and Brandon are going to become engaged."

"Yes, I know. Brandon told me already. You'll accompany me, won't you?"

"Of course. Your the only one I would accompany."

"I love you"

Then he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

___________________________________________

At the same time the thick coat of ice of the Omega-Dimension started to shudder and Lava streamed out of all the cracks, which had emerged thereby. In the tight fog a man with blowing hair, who slowly approached the Omega-Portal became apparent. You could hear his almost whispered words, which blew away with the wind and was carried away.

"I´m back"

* * *

_**When I get a few reviews, I´ll update the next chapter.**_

_**And of course thanx to my beta-reader Tally-nd-Reef**_


	2. Reunion with friends and enemies

**Well, thanks for the reviews. And of course thanks to Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel and to Tally-nd-Reef for their help.  
**

**So here´s the next chapter^^**

* * *

**_Reunion with friends and enemies._ **

When Bloom got out of the taxi, she was suddenly embraced by Stella. The other Winx stood behind. She gaped. Her friends seemed evermore mature every time. Judging by their astonished glimpses, they apparently thought the same about her. They went into the café laughing and told each other about the news from their particular planets, while they ate their ice cream.

When they had finished, they chose the first available boutique and went in. Stella ran instantly over to the designer clothes and the others scattered themselves quickly criss-crossing over the whole shop. Bloom picked herself a gorgeous, ball dress covered in ice blue crystals, wherewith she disappeared into the nearest fitting room. The princess smiled, when she looked at herself in the mirror. "That's it."

But suddenly there was an enormous bang and they all were tossed into the wall. That, which Bloom saw, when she looked up and what really frightened her, became abruptly pronounced by Musa: "The Trix!"

"Well then, Pixies. Today we'll definitely send you to your graves," Darcy said.

"H...How could you escape from the Fortress of Light?" Techna was outraged.

Icy laughed. "We had help from an old friend. "

"Baltor!" all of the sisters shouted delighted.

"Baltor!" Bloom hissed and the furious glint in her eyes could not be overlooked. She was so angry. How have he managed to come back? She had thought that it was impossible. Now the whole war would repeat all over again but they would win it. Just like they had won the previous one and Bloom would not rather abandon until they accomplish it but before that, they had to deal with the Trix.

"Let's go Enchantix!"

For a brief moment the whole room shined in countless colours, and then all six fairies stood there in their Enchantix outfits.

"No matter, we'll beat you again!" Layla cried. But before she could even manage to make any attack, she had gotten thrown on the wall by Stormy.

"Do you like what you see? We're stronger than ever before." Icy cackled. "Today will be your end." And with one motion of her hand, Stella and Flora flung backwards to the wall.

Flora gasped, but Stella complained outraged "That's it. Now I broke my nail because of you. Sun explosion!"

The attack seemed to cause pain for Icy for only a moment but suddenly, she enclosed herself with a barrier and the assault got reflected with twice the strength on Stella. Stella cried as she flew through the air again and a moment later she laid unconscious on the floor.

They could not deny it. The Trix indeed had become stronger. Much stronger.

Bloom saw with horror, how wrecked her best friend looked after this brutal attack and raced to her.

"Stella, No!"

But before she knew, what was happening, Icy seized her too. In the last second she rescued herself with a shield but it wouldn't stand the attack any longer. Bloom knew that she was stronger than the others because of her Dragonfire. Maybe she could deal with Icy alone. She managed to stand up and saw how the others fought against Darcy and Stormy. The Winx were getting weaker. Icy shot her ice crystals at Bloom again and this time they hit her and she got injured.

Icy chuckled, turned to the other fairies and shouted with amusement, "You've got the decision. Either you give up now und we'll finish you quickly and painless, or you'll suffer a very long and excruciating death."

"No way. We won't surrender!" Layla yelled.

"Then die!" Stormy screeched and in the next moment Bloom saw, how  
Layla and Techna plunged to the floor through a tremendous explosion of lightning.

The anger increased in the redhead. She would beat them for treating her  
friends like that. No matter what it would cost.

"One less pixie to go. Now there are just that Flower Pixie, the music freak and Bloomy to finish," Darcy cackled, while she tortured Musa with her curse. Bloom already trembled in self-control.

The fight went on clamouring and Bloom became obviously weaker, but she did not notice.

"Just Bloom and Flora." Icy cackled two minutes later when she cast a brief glance at the lifeless body of Musa, while she fought the duel with the redhead. Bloom concentrated all her frustrations in her next attack on Icy, who had earned a few burnings in result. Afterwards, it was Icy's turn and she froze the redhead in a thick block of ice. But the fairy released her quickly out of it and attacked Icy again. Bloom took the opportunity and glanced over to the others.

Now Darcy and Stormy bullied the helpless Flora.

That let increase the anger in Bloom even more. She seemed literally to explode. She shot at Icy, who flinched and gave her the chance to shout "Two against one. Do you think this is fair?"

"We can spare our dignity for you!" Darcy chuckled, while she shot the quite exhausted Flora with a curse on the wall.

With this words Bloom just boiled over. She started to glow red and in the next moment a burning dragon emanated from her body, which darted on Darcy. The witch screamed shrilly, when it collided with her and fell feebly on the floor.

The exertion was clearly written on Blooms face and she had to strain every single muscle and pull herself together, so that she didn't started to scream.

Immediately, the dragon darted at Stormy too who ended just the same as her sister. When she fell to the floor as well, the dragon began his task anew to Icy, but only centimetres from the ice witch it stopped and burned out. In the same moment, Bloom stopped to glow and blinked faintly around the room, to find the reason for it. She was about to pass out, but stiffened, when she saw him standing in the doorframe.

Baltor.

* * *

**I hope, you liked it. Please review and I´ll update it.**

**See ya, Moony**


End file.
